Better without you
by MissNerdGirl
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of guild by the people she thought were her family. Lucy and happy go through the forest and something happens. Lucy meets new people and goes news places. Will you follow her on the journey?
1. Chapter 1

** BEACUSE YOU LEFT ME**

Lucy's pov

I was on my way to the guild as usual. I don't really want to go, but I need money for my rent.

_*flashback*_

I walked into the guild looking for natsu where we normally sit. He wasn't there. I could here his voice though so I knew he was here. I turned only to see him talking to girl who looked a lot like Mira. Then natsu and the girl walked over to me. "hey luce this is lisanna", he said with a smile.

"she went missing about two years ago but now that she's back we don't want you on team natsu."

That when my heart died. I put my best smile on and said"oh...Ok if that's what you what."

I walked away crying just wanting to go home and die.

*_end of flashback*_

After that things only got worse. people started calling me weak when the master wasn't looking. they would drag me out behind the guild hall and beat me up. I went in trying to hide, but they found me.

"hey Lucy! what are doing here still?"

Crap its natsu! he doesn't know about all of this. I turned to him and put t on my fake smile.

"Hey Natsu! Just getting a job. ummm... Look I have to go..like now."

I ran, got a job and ran out of the guild hall to go on the job.

** Natsu's POV**

I watch Lucy run out of the guild like she is scared of something. my thoughts are interrupted by lisanna walking up to me to talk. "Hey Lis. what's up?"

"Natsu can I ask you something? don't you think Lucy is weak and useless like the rest of us?"

now that I think about she always hides behind her sprits and never wins a fight without help. lisanna's right Lucy is useless. "You're right Lisanna Lucy is useless."

"well why don't you kicker out of the guild Natsu. Fairy Tail isn't for weak wizards Natsu and Lucy is getting in our way. get rid of her."

**LUCY'S POV**

after collecting the money for the job i have to go back to the guild today I completed the job. man I really hate this guild. We used to have fun and get along like family. Then lisanna comes back and everything changes. I'm so scared to even go in there but it's what I have to do so... here we go!

I walk into the guild and everyone is waiting for me.

"hi...What do you guys want?"

Then natsu walks out of the crowd and says something I will never forget.

"Lucy we don't want you in fair tail any more. Fairy Tail is for strong wizards. You are weak. GET OUT LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

then I ran. they followed me attacking me with magic. I won't lie. it hurt. it hurt ALOT!

they caught me and dragged me back to the guild. I slowed walked up to the masters office and knocked on the door. "come in" he said.

I walked in and he saw my bruise and cuts. "what happened to you Lucy!"

"they want me gone and I can't take anymore. I'm leavening the guild, master."

The Master was furious. With tears in his eyes he removed my guild mark. I walked down the stairs only to grabbed by happy. Happy got to me before everyone else and flew out the door of the guild hall with me in his hands. he landed far from the guild and started to cry.

"Lucy I don't want you to leave!"

"happy you can with me if you want.""really Lucy?"

"Ya. let's go happy."

"AYE"

** LUCY'S POV**

happy and I run through the forest only to run into a giant pile of scales. then it MOVED!"oh hello there are you Lucy" says a dragon!"Yes I'm Lucy.."

"Good I'm Draco and I am the celestial sprit dragon. I'm here to train you Lucy." the dragon turns into a human man. "now come we have a lot of training to do. both of you."

Happy and I follow him into the forest.

(time skip 2 years and 3 months)

"You have finished your training Lucy. I must go now."

"Wait Draco do you have to leave us?" I don't want Draco to leave because he is my family now and it hurts when family leaves and I'm tired of hurting." yes Lucy I have to go. But remember always wear your limiters. never take all of the off it could kill someone. Do you understand Lucy?"

"Yes Draco! I won't forget!"

"happy? here is a gift for you as well."

happy opened it was a sword for battles. It looked awesome.

then Draco left and we both cried.

leavening the place I had called my home for 2 years and 3 years happy and I looked for a town


	2. Chapter 2 The Hotel

AN. hi guys so I need some Oc's for the story, so if you want me to use your oc please put in a : Name, age, height, hair color, eye color, magic type, outfit, and any other information that would be needed to complete the oc.

disclaimer: Hiya. BTW I don't own Fairy Tail

**LUCY'S POV**

Happy and I were walking through Crocus when I ran into man. "So sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Oh my god! He is gorgeous.

"oh sorry I didn't see you there miss..."

"Lucy. my name is Lucy and this is Happy my exceed. What is your name then?"

"My name is Owen Faliez(fa-lie-ez). So Lucy where are you going? Do you need a powerful wizard to help you get there?"

so he is a wizard too. I have an idea. "actually I am here to find wizards to start a guild with. Would you like to join me?"

HE looked like he was thinking really hard but I can tell when someone is acting and Owen is." sure Lucy I will join a guild with you".

** OWEN'S POV**

I wasn't really watching where I was going then all of a sudden I ran right into a girl. A really pretty girl, but defiantly a girl. "oh sorry I didn't see you there miss..."

"Lucy. my name is Lucy and this is Happy my exceed. What is your name then?"

That is one weird cat. Or exceed whatever she called it."My name is Owen Faliez. So Lucy where are you going? Do you need a powerful wizard to help you get there?"

This girl I had just met radiated magic energy. So I wanted to go with her. I am a sword requip wizard, but I'm not in a guild so maybe she could take me to her guild. Her next words broke me from my thoughts" actually I am here to find wizards to start a guild with. Would you like to join me?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute watching my cat Lisa walk up behind the blue cat. "Sure Lucy I will join a guild with you".

Then Lisa my cat jumps into my arms. "Hey Lisa where have you been. I've been looking for you."

"sorry Owen! Lisa was lost!But Lisa found you! Lisa also found a pretty girl in front of you Owen!"

"Wow...Thanks Lisa..." In my head I am face palming her. I must be making a funny face because that girl Lucy is laughing.

*Time skip 15 minutes*

I bring her to my hotel and get her a room right next to mine connected by a door.

"HEY LUCY! Can I come in?" I walked in the room only to see Lucy in a towel!

"OPPS!SORRY LUCY!" I scream as run out.

Five minutes later I go back into her room thankfully with a Lucy in shorts and a tee-shirt. I look and see several scars on her arms. I wonder where they came from. " So what will we call the guild Lucy?"

"I'm thinking DRAGON SLAYER" She has Happy on her lap sleep while she is petting him.

"I think it's an awesome name!"

"Lisa like that name too Lucy-san!" Lucy seems to really like Lisa and isn't annoyed by Lisa talking in third person. It actually seems like she's used to it. "Hey Lucy can I design the insignia for the guild?"

"Sure Owen that would be a big help. oh wait. Who will be the master of the guild?"

"I know a guy Lucy, he would so do it. I will bring you to him tomorrow. Come on Lisa it's time to go to bed."

"Okay Owen Lisa is coming!"

I take Lisa in my arms and walk back to my room. "good night Lucy."

As I drift off to sleep I think about Lucy who I just met. She is so nice. I where did the scars come from and who would hurt a nice girl like Lucy. whoever they are must be a monster or worse. then I think about Happy and Lisa. Where did they come from I wonder. I mean they are only ones of their kind I have ever seen. I bet Happy can fly like Lisa. I fall into a dreamless sleep. Just the way I like it.

**LUCY'S POV**

After the embarrassing towel scene we talked about the guild which I want to call DRAGON SLAYER and Owen said we would design the insignia so all we need guild master. I don't have the wisdom that a good master requires. Owen said he knew some who would help us and I believed him. I thought about Draco wondering where he was right now or if he misses me. I know I only knew him for two years but they were the greatest two years of my life. Man I miss him right now. All I have left is Happy and right now he is all the family I need. Then my mind thinks about Fairy Tail. That awful place. All the good memories I had with them are hidden behind a dark cloud of bad memories. Then I start softly crying. Then I really start crying. Owen come and sees me sobbing."What's wrong Lucy?"

"I...I...I have something to tell you Owen. But you can't tell anyone okay?" I don't want to tell him But it seems fair because we will be working together from now on." Well you see it started about Two years ago.."

*One hour later*

"And that's our story. Any Questions?" I give a small smile.

Well now he knows everything he looks very angry and sad."Lucy I m SO sorry that happened to you. It will never happen again. "

Then he hugged me and for the first time in a long time, I felt truly safe.

Hey guys! So remember I need some oc's also please Favorite and follow this story.

bye ,

MissNerdGirl


	3. Chapter 3 New people

** OWEN'S POV**

Thinking about what Lucy told me last night I felt so angry that people would hurt a girl like Lucy. She is so sweet and I don't know about them but I think she is one of the strongest wizards I have ever met. I think people shouldn't underestimate nay wizard. I'm going to guess that they are real jerks. Anyway I have to take Lucy to my old magic teacher Fallon Reaper the best teacher in many different magic's. I bet should would become the master of Dragon Slayer. She was a great teacher and I bet she would be able to train new wizards. So we better get going. "Hey Luce!wake up!"

Then Lucy does something very unaccepted She glares at me "Don't call me that. EVER!"

Man she can be scary. I should find Lisa so we can go." Come here Lisa it's time to go."

"Lisa is coming Owen. Owen, Lisa is hungry. Lucy-san can we get some food for Lisa before we go."

"good thinking Lisa! let's get some food. Come on Lucy let's go we are all hungry."

happy flies towards Lucy and sits on her shoulder. She looks a little annoyed by it but then she smile and laughs." Alright guys lets go. I'm hungry too." She runs out the door of her room. I watch her leave and I think that she is very happy looking despite that had happened to her. She must be very brave or very good at acting. "Oi! Wait up Lucy." Lisa and I run after Lucy and Happy.

*Time skip 4 hours*

On the train to The magic council Lucy looks very sad, and happy is eating a fish. Wait. why is happy eating a fish? Oh never mind. I look at Lisa who is looking out the window and I smile. I really care about Lisa. The funny thing is I had only known her for a short time and Lucy felt like family to me just like Lisa did.

*flashback*

It was 7 years ago when I was running from the people who destroyed my village and killed my mom, dad, and 2 brothers. My big sister took me with her and ran. we climbed into a tree to sleep and I found a giant egg with cool designs on it. "Jenny can I keep it? Please?"

"oh fine. we can keep it but you have to carry it"

3 weeks later/

WE were walking to a nearby town and the egg cracked."Jenny! The broke."

"NO silly butt it's hatching."

"oh" Then the fell out of my hands and I watched the egg hatch and out came a... CAT? It was really cute but you don't expect cats to come out of eggs. The cat Grew wings and flew on top of my head."Lets name her Lisa, is that okay Owen?"

"That's is a great name Jenny."

*End of flashback*

**LUCY'S POV**

Owen is deep in thought and I don't want to bother him so I turn to happy."Happy. I smell fairies. that means dragoneel and smell us. we got to go." The trains stop and I pull Owen up and I say "It's time to go . Like now!"

"Okay...Lisa common it's time to go. Hurry Lisa."

"Lisa is coming."

Then we run but not fast enough."LUCY!" Crap this is just great. He runs up us to us. he pulls me into a hug. "get off of me! " He smells of smoke and cinnamon. "Happy why did you did run away from home your mom missed you." I going to guess he meant Lisanna. HE doesn't get it. "HE doesn't think that Lisanna is his mom he thinks I am his mother." crap did I just say that out loud. I smell lisanna coming. She runs up to Natsu and latches onto his arm. he pulls his arm free. "oh... that blonde is here Natsu lets leave this weakling here she isn't worth it." I hate her. I really do. I hear Owen growl under his breath and say "what a jerk. I should teach her a lesson."

No Owen don't do that ok we are the good guys remember? We have to act like it."

"Luce who's that guy?"

"That's Owen my partner and his exceed Lisa. We are leaving now. Good bye." happy gets the message and picks me up and flies away. Owen and Lisa follow us through the sky. I know that running means defeat but just looking brings bad memories that make me want to cry. I can feel the tears running down my face. We land at the inn and run into a girl who looks beat up. "excuse me miss? Are you alright? I can heal you if you want. My name is Lucy what's yours?" I ask a lot of questions she smiled and said "My Annaiis Rhineback I would appreciate it if you heal miss Lucy."

"Owen can you go get us two rooms please?" He got the message and took Lisa and happy with him. I mean they are only little kids they don't need to know everything.

"My old team at a guild called gryphon's claw took a mission to take out a really powerful dark guild and we fought very hard but in the end they all died and I ran away." she has a bag with her "what's in the bag?"

"oh I like to pick up things like rocks and flowers I also had a book in here." She is a lovely person.

"so Annaiis are you still part of Gryphon's Claw?"

"No I left because there were too many memories there losing all my friends." Would you like to join our guild? We are going to call it dragon slayer."

"I would love to join."

Owen comes back with a older woman she looks at us and smiles." Lucy, Annaiis this is Fallon Reaper. The future Master of dragon Slayer. She uses demon Slayer magic. She is an old friend of mine."

"Hello children it's a pleasure to meet you. I am pleased to say that I am very excited to be your master."


	4. Chapter 4 almost to the magic council

Lucy's POV

A few days later we left the inn to continue on to the magic counsel. Happy was sitting on Annaisi head. Happy really like her just like everyone else. We had to walk through crowded streets and it was kind of hard to keep track of everyone. "OI! COME BACK HERE MARIA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I turn to see a girl a few years younger than me running straight at me. "Ouch!" Im going to guess she is Maria. "Can I hide behind you? Please?" She is a very funny girl but I sense the danger and urgency in her voice. "Sure." Then I see three men dressed in black run right past me. "Thanks for that. Oh Ya... I'm Maria Rednight."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy! Where you headed?" I feel the magic rolling off of her in waves. "My friends and I are going to start a guild that we are going to call dragon slayer! Would you like to come with us?" "Yes"

Owen's POV

"Where did Lucy go Annaiis?" She has been gone for s long time. I'm starting to get worried about her. But then I remember she is really strong and that she can take care of herself."GUYS!"

**Sorry that it's so short. I just finished with major testing and there are only two days of school left! I know its short so if there is anything you want to see in the next chapters pm me or comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

OWEN'S POV

I see Lucy and some strange girl running toward us. Then Lucy crashes right into me! Her boobs kinda hurt landing right on face. She gets up and pulls the girl closer to her. "Guys this is Maria Rednight and she is coming with us." Maria looks nice minus the fact that she looks like she just ran through a forest falling every 20 feet. "Hello. I'm pleased to meet you all." We kept going just thinking that everything would be normal. Just 4 teens and 1 old lady and two flying cats nothing strange about that. We walked right up to the magic councils building and waited. I have a feeling they are expecting us.

NATSU'S POV

I tried to talk to Lucy last time I saw her. I missed her. I had something to tell her. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry. But I couldn't do that because Lisanna would get mad at me. She doesn't like Lucy. Sometimes I wish Lisanna would just leave me alone. I mean it was nice for the first few weeks but then something happened with Lucy that no one remembers but Master and I feel like Lis had something to do with it. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I saw her. But she changed.

ANNAIIS' POV

Lucy is very kind yet stern. I understand that she has a dark past that she isn't ready to share with us and that's ok.I mean we all have secrets so I get it but I know that one day she will share with us.

LUCY'S POV

We have all the people need to start a guild. So it's time to for Fallon to fill out papers so we can become official. I'm so excited. I haven't had a family like this since fairy tail and they betrayed me. Draco was like my father but this like a family with a sisters and a brother. Although I don't think of Owen as I brother. 'Well I love him'...was that the inner dragon Draco was talking about? I mean I have never heard that part of me before. Oh well.

1

2

3

DID IT SAY THAT I LOVE OWEN?

That can't be right can it? I can't fall in love again it hurts to much.

FALLON'S POV

"Wait here kiddies and let me take care of this" I walk straight into the huge building that belongs to the magic council. "Hello ma'am may u help you" a voice calls out and I turn to see a women at a desk at the side of the room. "Yes please. I would like to make a guild."

"Ah yes well here are your papers that you and the first 2 other founding members must fill out." I take them back outside and Lucy, Owen and I film them out and I bring them back in. "Here you go miss." She looks through them. "Well, everything seems to be in order so here you go." She takes a stamp and her hand glows as she puts it over the stamp. She looks at the picture that Owen drew if the Guild insignia. "Here is your guild stamp and the owners document to your guild hall. Please remember that any law breaking will give us no choice but to disband your guild." Have a nice day."

**Hello my lovelies! I Missed you! Well anyways, I tried to make this longer which is why it took a while. So ahem.."GOMEN!" But still I think ONG of writing another fairy tail story so I want you guys to tell me what it should be about and I will put you in my first note for the story. Did I metion how much I love all of you?! Because you guys make me so happy because no one really cares about this stuff so to have people who are willing to read that I write is pretty...fantastic!:D**

**But hey. You guys I will see you next time as its almost Midnight here at home soo...BI!**


	6. Chapter Dragon slayer 3 year update

(THREE MORE YEARS HAVE PASSED FOR LUCY AND HER FRIENDS AND THIER GUILD HAS GROWN TO ABOUT 10 MEMBERS.)

LUCY'S POV

Today was a day that I didn't expect to happen. It started raining. Really hard. 'That's funny,it hasn't rained for the past few weeks, why would it be raining now?' I looked out toward the guild hall. As the shape came closer, I recognized that it was…Juvia. I ran out instantly to lead her inside.

JUVIA'S POV

I was so tired. I had wounds all over my body. The worst one was on my chest where Grey had stabbed me. I had heard that there was a guild here for people with troubled pasts. It was said they are very small but are just like a family. Their guild master is a close friend to fairy tails own master. I hoped they would be able to help me. If not I will die. I see a figure running towards me as the world fades to black.

*FLASHBACK*

(STILL JUVIA'S POV)

"Did you hear what he said about her?" She heard a voice whisper. "Ya it's pretty sad. She actually thinks he likes her. She is mental. She doesn't deserve to be in fairy tail." I saw Lisanna say that with a smile. Things only got worse. As the days wore on people became weary of me, treating me differently because of what she said that day. In time the only person who still talked to me was Grey. He has become my boyfriend a few months ago. But even then he still seemed more distant the usual. Then one day it all got to him and he broke up with me. The day I left came few days later. I walk in and an ice sword plunges into my chest. So I ran. Some of them followed me giving me even more injuries. I kept going. The rain helped me, keeping me alive.

*END FLASHBACK*

My head hurts. So does my chest. Oh. Right. I am dead that's why this room is white.… wait a minute. Is that Lucy? Maybe she's dead too.

LUCY'S POV

She was almost dead when I got to her. I used a little bit of Celestial energy to sustain her life force. As I brought her inside my little family rushed to help. Reitanna Thorne a small girl with ebony hair is our resident healer. I bring Juvia to her. "Reita I need you to help her. She is dying." At that they all jump up even more worried about their new friend and my old one. Reitanna's older brother Sai carried her to the infirmary. Sai is a fire Phoenix slayer while Reitanna is a sky Phoenix slayer. "Nico I need you to take Raco out of the room please. Okay?" He looks at me and grabs the little girls hand. Nico Clash is a Puppet Mage. He carries a magic puppet that can do anything he wants it to and Raco Smith is a 12 year old girl who uses angel-take over which a lot like Mirajanes Magic except Angels not demons. I turn to Owen and smile at him. "Owen you don't have to be in here I know blood makes you squeamish." He smiles gratefully. He looks like he might puke. He leaves the room with Nico and Raco. That leaves me, Sai, Reitanna, Maria, and Koas. Koas uses Fire demon slayer, teleport, and requip Magic. He is my "brother" and I love him very much. A year ago Maria and Koas became a couple and have been living happily ever since. But right now I was worried about Juiva.

REITANNA'S POV

I see that she has small wounds all over her body, a chest wound that goes right past her heart thank goodness, and a minor concussion. She will be okay after some magical healing from me and maybe some healing fire from Sai. "oma uma eather" I mutter a spell I learned from Skylar my Phoenix. I look up at Lucy. "She will be fine but she will need rest." I didn't tell her that her heart failed twice before my spell took effect. "Thanks Reita." She walks out of the room as do Koas and Maria. "Sai. I need some blue flames please." He hands me a ball of the blue healing flame and I gently set it on top of the wound in her chest. I stand up exhausted. "Sai, watch her okay come and get me if something goes wrong please?" He may be my big brother but he always turns to me for ideas and advice so in a way I'm the older one. "Sure." He sits beside her and I walk out of the room.

KOAS' POV

I sit with Maria in my lap on the floor she is reading a book and I am playing with her hair. Reitanna walks out of the infirmary. I poke Maria and she looks at me. I silently point to Reitanna and she jumps up and runs over to her friend. I turn to Lucy and remember the day he met.

*FLASHBACK*

I was scared. I was losing control of my body completely. The demon the people had put inside me was gaining control of my mind as well. All I could do was kill and destroy. I guess they called for a Mage to take me out. That's when Lucy came. All I could hear was a soothing voice. Then the demon inside fell quiet and I regained control of my body. She looked my me with kind eyes and held out a hand to me. "Hi. My name is Lucy, what yours?" I was stunned. She really wanted to talk to me? Demon boy? "Koas. Koas Orian." She then asked about my life. She actually listened to me and at the end hugged me! I was so taken aback that I didn't try to push her off. She then stood up. "Follow me. I am going to bring you to a place for people like us." She held out a hand once more. "Where are we going? The Guild Dragon Slayer."

*FLASHBACK END*

I am still grateful that she brought to a place that I made my home. Now I have a real family with real friends and the best girlfriend in the world. I wouldn't change a single thing. My sister Lucy saved me just like she saved all of us.

OWEN'S POV

I want to hold Lucy right now. She looks so distressed. I wish Fallon would come home from the meeting she's at right now. I walk over to Lucy and give her a hug because she needs one right now. "Hey don't worry Lu she will be okay. I promise." I wish Happy and Lisa were here right now. They are training with the other exceeds that apparently are here in Earthland. "Hey Lucy... I want to ask you something... I know this isn't the right time but... Do you want to maybe go out for dinner when your friend is better?

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated for a while but I had writers block. Sorry! But it's gone now and I have it somewhat figured out. Please note the Lucy-Owen going on. MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger my peoples. Just know you lack of reviews is what is taking so long! I don't really what you have to say about my story I just like to hear your opinions so I can make it so everyone enjoys it! SEE YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7 something small

LUCY'S POV

I smiled at Owen. He just asked me out. Even though this wasn't the greatest timing, I can tell he meant it. But I can't leave Juvia. "Lucy, she has woken up now. She is asking for you." I smile at Owen and grab his hand and pull him into the room. Juvia is slowly sitting up and I feel a part of me relaxing. She turns to look at us and she smiles and I run up to her. "Juvia I was worried about you!" Owen walked up behind me and Squeezed my shoulders gently. "Lu don't hug her to much she looks like she could fall apart. He laughs. I look into his eyes and nod. I think he knew what I meant because he stopped laughing and just look at me first in disbelief then he just smiled sweetly and walk out of the room. He closed the door and then I heard him shout in I think happiness. I turned to Juvia and she giggles. It then turned into to a cough. "You should some rest soon your not quite healed. Then we can talk." I smile at Juvia and then I cast a spell of celestial energy that makes people fall asleep. I walk out of the room and close the door.

OWEN'S POV

I can't believe it. After three years of her being my partner we are finally getting to go on a date. I turn to see Lucy walk out of the infirmary looking grim. She walks over to Annaiis and they start talking about something I can't quite hear it. I turn to to Koas playing with Maria's dark hair. Even Nico and Raco are getting along. Reitanna and Sai are both outback practicing. It's so quite and peaceful until...

**Hey guys. I know what your thinking and no I'm not dead. I just have had a huge writers block and then school started and then my friend got hit by a car so it was crazy. But hey shit happens. So sorry but there was a little something to get by on till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

OWEN'S POV

BAM! The doors burst open and on walk the Master. "How was your trip Fallon?" She smiled. "Very well thank you Owen. How were things here?" I feel everyone looking at me waiting. I know they want me to tell her all out news. "Well we fixed the broken water pipe, cleaned the bar,waxed all the tables, and saved a girl from dying." I make it sound like it wasn't very important because sometimes Fallon just freaks out over this stuff. "WHAT? Why was I not immediately told of this?" She ran into the infirmary where the girl Juvia was. "Reitanna how is she? Where did she come from?" I feel someone grab my hand. I turned to find Lucy almost in tears. This must be so hard for her. "Master that is Juvia a water Mage of Fairy Tail. She was betrayed. Like me. She is one of us now."

REITANNA'S POV

I look at Lucy. These are the moments that hurt the most. When your family is hurt, maybe dying and there's nothing you can do about it. I can still remember the look on her face as she killed them.

(FLASHBACK)

"DON'T ONEE-SAN! ITS NOT WORTH IT! WE CAN HELP YOU!" I cried. Sai was beside me a knife deep in his shoulder. He was protecting me just as he promised. My older sister Karina had turned to the path of Zeref and was trying to kill us all. "YOU DON'T GET LITTLE BRATS! LORD ZEREF COMMANDS ME NOW! WHAT I DO IS ALL FOR HIM!" She took another knife in her hand and pushed into our mother's heart. Then doing the same with our father. There was no hope. They didn't have a chance. Then she was gone.

(End)

We haven't seen her since that day. Sometimes I miss her but in the end I remember that she was evil and corrupt. I sill have Sai and that's all that matters. A few years later we met twin Phoenixes Skylar and Fira. They trained us. Then they were gone and we never saw them again. Life went right back to just me and Sai for a few years. It was peaceful. Then We find Lucy and another fighting one of the huge monsters that lived nearby. After helping them, they took us with them and gave us a home there. Lucy has almost replaced my sister. I know that no matter what she will never hurt us. Ever. Because she is our family.


	9. Chapter 9

LUCY'S POV

I sit at the bar watching my small family. Fallon walks out of her office and stands quietly. We all quiet down to hear what she has to say. She clears her throat to begin. "I'm sorry to say but the Magic Council requested we send a few of our members to partake in an alliance to take down a dark guild that has over taken 5 minor towns. I will be sending Lucy, Owen, Lisa, and Happy. You will head to Fairy Tail when our guest awake. You will then take her with you." She turns to me and gives me a sad glance. I feel all eyes on me. Koas hugs me as I break down. I don't want to go back and work with them! Why me? Why does life hate me? I feel myself being lifted and hear small protest from Koas but relax when I smell Owen holding me. I fall asleep in his arms as he carries me to my little house.

MAKAROV'S POV

All this paper! I sigh and take the mail that Mira brought me, looking through it. Bill, bill, bill...CRAP A LETTER FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL! Damn brats they just have to keep destroying stuff. I start to read the letter. Not as bad as I thought. At least I will have them outta my hair for a while. Thank Mavis. I hear a loud crash noise I look up to see Natsu rolling around with Grey on the floor throwing punches. "Boys! Go get The rest of your team I have a mission for you." I watch their eyes light up like a child. As they scurry away I think about who this new guild is sending. I hear they are super powerful and extremely exclusive. They only have 10 members and they hide their guild marks most of the time. My mind drifts to Lucy. I miss her so much. I still worry about her. It's been six years since she left and three years ago Team Natsu said they saw her at the train station with a boy. Just then The New Team Natsu comes into the office. It's now Erza, Grey, Lisanna, and of course Natsu. "Listen up beats cause I'm only saying this once. Our guild has been asked by the Magic Council to send a few of our wizards to make a alliance with the guild Dragon Slayer to take out a deal guild who has taken over 5 minor towns. I'm sending in all of you. Good luck brats." I watch them walk out of my office and I immediately worry. What have I done?!


	10. Chapter 10

NATSU'S POV

"This new job has me all fired up!" I want to meet these mysterious new guild. "Natsu come on it's time to go meet the Dragon Slayers at the train station!" I turn to see Lisanna standing in the doorway. To be honest the only I keep her around is so I don't think about her. "Alright let's go! I can't wait to meet them!"

LUCY'S POV

I'm so nervous. Owen is the only one who really know the whole story and is so supportive. Getting on the train was the WORST! I now know Natsu's pain. It sucks. But lucky for me I have Reitanna's pills she made for me with Sai's blue healing fire. Right now I'm sitting with head on Owen lap with Happy in my arms. I'm still crying but I kinda expected that. I'm terrified. "Lu you are safe. I will protect you no one is going to hurt you. I promise, but you have to stop crying. I say we go with the Crimson tactic." I nod. The crimson tactic is where we are like total badasses. I have to change first. I never had the heart to give away my keys and I still collect them but I learned a spell so they can come and go whenever they want. I change into my black ripped jeans and black tank-top with a leather jacket and black combat boots. I ask Cancer to come out and put streaks of black and neon purple in my hair but to leave blond areas. When we had finished it looked amazing. I thanked him profusely and he left. I went back into our car. "You look amazing as always, Lu." I look out the window and scream. There in the window is Koas. Running next to the train. I faintly hear "Open the window!" I open it and he jumps in. With that stupid grin he says"you think I'd let my sister go to Fairy Tail without me! Do I look like a jerk?" I smile. "Yes you do look like a jerk. Sorry dude." He kicks Owen and soon there is a full blown argument."OI! Fine Koas we are going in using the crimson tactic so go change. Hurry we are almost there." He leaves and Owen takes my hand. I lean on him and Happy curls back into my lap. I put in a fake piercing on Happy's ear and we changed his backpack and dyed some of his fur. It's all temporary of course. The train stops just as Koas walks into the car and we grab out things and exit. I can't wait to see their faces. I take Owens hand and Happy sits on my shoulder. We walk off the train and wait.


	11. Chapter 11

LISANNA'S POV

Walking to the train station I heard people talking about the Dragon Slayer guild and their most powerful members. No body actually knows their names but people have seen them in action before and are amazed. Walking in we heard that three people that were really scary looking were asking for Fairy Tail members. Ezra walked up to them. "Hello. We are the mages from Fairy Tail. What can we do for you miss?" The scary looking woman laughed. "Sup fairies. We are from dragon slayer. But I'm kinda surprised you did recognize me." Hold up... Is that...it can't be"LUCY?"

LUCY'S POV

I'm glad Owen was with me because this tough act is totally fake. I'm also super glad Koas is here. Although I'm kind of glad we didn't bring Juvia. I know what she must be going through. I fake laugh. "Hello... Fairy Tail. This is my brother Koas and my Boyfriend Owen." I see Koas look at me like I'm totally crazy and I see Owen smirking. Natsu looks heartbroken and I feel my confidence returning. "Let's go fairies. The exceeds are getting tickets." Watching them cry kind of makes me feel better. "Hey Lucy? Why did you leave?" I turn to say something but Koas beat me to it. Why did she leave? WHY? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU CALLED HER NAMES,MADE FUN OF HER, AND HURT HER UNTIL SHE ALMOST DIED!" I put my hand on his arm. His eyes were glowing again. The fairies looked confused. "What are you talking about? We don't remember any of that! Luce what really happened. We aren't leaving until we figure this out." I think I'm going to cry. Happy and Lisa come back with tickets and they see who's there and don't say a word. "Come on sis. The train is leaving." I sigh. Dammit. I don't want to do this. "Fine lets go. If we hurry we can sit in our own cars." Happy sits on my shoulder. I take Owens hand and walk with Koas on my other side. He pulls out a communication lacrima and types something into it. "What are you doing bro?" He looks up and smiles. "Just sending a message to the guild and calling for backup. I think we are going to need it." I nod. "Sooo...sis...WHEN DID YOU START DATING OWEN?!" I laugh and look at Owen I think he laughing too. I don't want Natsu to hear anything so I use this sign language to tell him that it was to get back back at Natsu. I didn't want to tell him that we might actually be dating soon. He might have a heart attack. "Well fairies we will see you when the ride is over." As we sit in the car I start to take of my makeup and remove the leather jacket. "Guys I'm beat. I'm going to take a nap." As I curl up to go to sleep I put my head on Owen lap and wrap my arms around his waist. I hear that little inner dragon again. Mine. All mine.


	12. Chapter 12

KOAS' POV

Well...this is awkward. Lucy fell asleep, no one is talking and I'm pretty sure that Fairy Tail is watching us. To make things worse my 'sister' has curled herself around Owen. "Soo...do you know the plan? I mean what do we do with the fairies? This is a whole guild we're fighting."

"Not a clue dude. Not a clue." Stupid fairies hurting Lucy like that. Not this time. She isn't alone anymore. Looking I see that Lucy shifted positions and now was curled up with Owen who fell asleep maybe an thirty minutes ago. "Get some sleep Koas. I'll watch the door." Turning I see Lucy sitting back up. "Okay but wake me up if you need me sis."

NATSU'S POV

Ughhhhhhhhh. "I wish Wendy was here. Why did we leave her at the guild again?" I've never felt this pain before. It doesn't exactly hurt but I feel sad. What is wrong with me? I found Lucy maybe I can bring her home! "Guys I have a plan! Natsu pay attention! We need to find out why Lucy left." Lisanna looks really scared when Erza said that. "What's wrong Lis?" All of a sudden the train just stopped. An attack! Finally some action. "NATSU WAIT!" I forgot about Lucy.

LUCY'S POV

"Koas! Owen! Wake up. Someone attacking the train!" Happy fell of my shoulders and woke up. I feel bad, he was napping. Oh well. Koas sneak up on them from behind while Owen and I attack from the front. Let's go!" Opening the door, the chaos was overwhelming. People were screaming and magic was flying everywhere. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Damn Natsu showed up. Shouldn't he be at his side of the train? "CELESTIAL DRAGON COSMOS SWORD!" I grab my sword. "Yo pyro go help the other fairies okay? We're fine here." I slash someone with my sword turn around and stab someone, then once again facing Natsu. "Lucy...okay! I'm all fired up!" I watch him run off. Not a smart move. There is a sharp pain in my side. "LUCY!" Happy? Turning around I see the most horrific sight. The Mage who hit me grabs Happy and threw him into the opposite wall. "YOU BASTARD! CELESTIAL DRAGON COMET STRIKE!" Tear fell from my face. I need to get him but there are 3 other men in my way. I take out my keys. "Open! Gate of the lion! Please let me get to him in time. "Happy? You there buddy?" His blood is everywhere. I pick him up. His pulse is weak. "Aye. Lucy? I'm sorry I got in the way. I love you big sister." Owen came up right behind me and held me. Koas wasn't far behind. "I love you too." He died. And it's my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

NATSU'S POV

No...No... This can't be happening. I smell his blood. "Happy is gone." Lisanna falls over and cries. Erza and Grey just look sad and maybe shed a tear or two. I'm just to sad to cry. Then I hear the heart shattering wailing noise. Lucy. I start to walk back to where they are when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu they just lost a guild member and a friend leave them be." Anger wells up in my chest. "What about me huh? And Lisanna? He was our son! We raised him and now he's gone!" Grey is looking at me I can feel it. "No Natsu he was her son. Lisanna may have hatched him but Lucy shaped him into the person he is-was." Good bye Happy.

LUCY'S POV

Happy. My best friend for a long time. Is gone. Forever. My adopted son. I clutch him to my chest as his warmth leaves him forever. "Happy! Come back! Please I need you!" I won't leave him. Not yet. "Lu we need to go on. I miss him to. We need to go...Wait where is Lisa? LISA?!" No no no. We can't lose her too. "Lisa is here. Help! Lisa is trapped in the closet!" Owen runs to the closest and pulls it open to see Lisa. Lucky for us she only has small scrapes and bruises but will be alright. I open my arms and she runs over to me with Owen closely behind. Koas sits right next to me. We look at Happy's lifeless body. "Koas hand me that chest over there please." He emptied a beautiful chest covered with carvings of fairies and flowers, just big enough to set Happy in. I set him in the box and close the lid. We all cry. "I can hear and smell you standing there. Come in fairies. He was part of your family too." Natsu comes in followed by Lisanna. Erza and Grey just stand in the doorway. "Natsu I want you to know that he loved you. But after what you did to me he felt like the Natsu he knew was gone. But he loved you just the same." I stood back up stifling my tears. "Let's go baby girl. Your big brother is gonna help you out, okay? You and Owen head back. I'm right behind you." Owen hugs me then realized that I wasn't going to stand, and picked me up and carried me back to our car people staring as we went. Koas was right behind us glaring at them with Liza on his shoulder. We got back and immediately called the guild. To say the least they were devastated. "Tomorrow will be better lu-lu. I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

LUCY'S POV

When we got to the station we immediately talked to the mayor and got to a hotel. Most people don't know this but Owen has been sleeping in my bed for a while. I don't remember when it started but it became a thing. Probably because we only had a tiny one bedroom apartment for a year. Tonight I cuddled closer and we talked. About how great happy was, and our best memories of him. He fell asleep soon and I just watched him sleep for a while. My dragon senses were tell ing that Natsu was coming so I prepared for him. I got into my pajamas and when I got back Natsu was staring at Owen's sleeping form angrily. "How could leave Lucy. What was so terrible that you left? We never did anything. All we remember was waking up to you being gone." It occurred to me that someone did something to their minds. "Natsu I think I know what happened. It wasn't your fault, but still...I'm happy where I am. I have someone who loves me, and a family who is small, and needs me. So goodnight Natsu. I understand that your dating Lisanna now so why don't you break into her room." He looked slightly crushed but ultimately understood. He started walking twoards the window but stopped "Hey Lucy...did he have fun with you? Was he loved? He wasn't only your son he was ours too. Lis and I hatched him, even if she "died" when he was 5."

I turned to face him. "Yes. He was happy. We all loved him very much. Good night Natsu." Then he was gone.

(Next day)

I woke up to Owen coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Your turn lu. Liza showed up by the way, she's okay. I sent her home to tell the family and to stay safe." I nodded, "Good call. I am gonna take a shower.

NATSU'S POV

Doing this mission is so hard. A least we found Lucy, but Gray is freaking about the fact that he can't find Juvia,but her smell is all over Lucy. I should get up to start this mission so we can go home.

(Later)

LUCY'S POV

We are now at the edge of the forest, starting the mission with team Natsu. "Let's just find this monster and go home okay? But just so you know Fairies, we have first dibs on killing the monster."

Koas and Owen walk on either side of me. I hear the sly remark from Lisanna about me squeezing my 'fat ass' into these jean shorts. Then I hear her scream in pain as the ground had a pig trap that I walked over. "Look at whose the fat ass now huh." I laugh as my boys and I walk a bit more. Around noon-ish that stupid monster comes to us. "FINALLY, SOMETHING TO DO!" Natsu shouts.

"Not for you. We had dibs."

I tell Koas and Owen we are using my favorite battle strategy. Owen takes out it's eyesight, Koas keeps it in one spot, and I blast it to bits. "Alright Dragons split up!"

3RD POV

"Requip! Archer fury!" Into Owens hand a bow appears but no arrows. He pulls the string back and creates an arrow with magic which allows to fly straight into the monster's eye. While he lines up a second shot Koas begins his job. "Fire Devils firefly!" Many green balls of surround the monster but Koas doesn't activate them just uses them to distract the monster while Lucy starts a spell. "Oh guardians of the heavens allow me to wield a blade in your name. I, a humble servant ask for your power to give me the strength to purge this evil. CELESTIAL DRAGONS: SHINING STARS: ZODIC BLADE!" Lucy pulls a sword out of a celestial doorway. It appears to glow and the fairies just watch in wonder not even moving. Lucy turns to face the monster. "Back up guys I'm lining up the shot." She starts running towards the monster, "Celestial Dragons wings!" She is launched into the with glowing wings. She bring down the sword, cutting the monster right down the middle. Lucy's wings disappear and so does the sword as she falls through the sky. Owen runs forward to catch her before Koas even has the chance. "Heh, guess I over did it again. Sorry." She kiss Owen's cheek and cuddles closer. "What...was...that?"

LUCY'S POV

"How is that possible that someone can harness that much power at once?" They look so shocked. "I guess you just underestimated me. Let's make camp far from here, other animal will come to eat its carcass and I don't want to be here when they do."

Team Natsu was in shock. They barely ate, they didn't really say anything, they didn't even sleep that much. I felt kinda bad for them. "Goodnight Fairy Tail" I whispered from the dragon tent.


End file.
